


A Matter of Trust: Three Dinah/Dick/Roy Ficlets

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Multi, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Following her divorce, Dinah picks up the pieces with a little help from Dick and Roy.





	A Matter of Trust: Three Dinah/Dick/Roy Ficlets

**Title:**   A Matter of Trust  
The divorce hadn’t taken as long as some had thought it would, but enough time had passed that Dinah still couldn’t feel completely comfortable returning to Barbara’s side.  
  
Instead, she sought solace in the home of the man she called son. In the time that had driven her and Oliver apart, Roy and Dick had healed old wounds, and while it would have been easy to hold resentments against Dick for the way he’d treated her boyo…well, Dinah knew that it would be hypocritical of her. At least, unlike Ollie, Dick had genuine reasons for the way he’d acted.  
  
Watching him cook with Roy in the kitchen…or play superhero battles in the floor with Lian’s paper dolls, Dinah was also quite convinced that unlike Ollie, Dick’s change would be permanent.  
  
Somehow, Dick and Roy had obtained the domestic bliss she and Ollie had been working towards. While Dinah certainly didn’t begrudge Roy - or Lian - the happiness that came with the addition of Dick Grayson to their lives, it was certainly easy to _envy_ them.  
  
That envy stopped the minute Roy - with Dick’s arms comfortably around his waist, and Dick’s head nestled in the crook of her redhead’s neck - held out his hand in the hallway outside of Lian’s room and offered a simple request. "Join us."  
  
She knew it was selfish, but Roy had never let her down and after Ollie…she needed someone she could trust again.  
  
Roy could be that person, and Dick…Roy trusted Dick.  
  
That was good enough for Dinah.  


* * *

**Title:**   A Matter of Need  


* * *

Barbara had said once that Dick was very needy.

As Dinah leaned into the strong archer arms that were the only thing keeping her standing as Dick’s mouth showed his worshipful devotion, she was truly very grateful for that neediness.  Her hands jerked on the black hair that was almost ponytail length, urging his tongue to go deeper in its exploration.  Dick responded to the command as well as he always did, and Dinah’s redhead delighted her by responding to the gesture as well, moving his hands from her breasts further south where they spread open her folds to give his partner better access.  Her knees buckled as Roy’s calloused thumb caressed against her clit in a rhythm that complimented the dedicated lapping of Dick’s tongue.

Firm, slightly less calloused hands of her redhead’s boy pushed back against her hipbones, holding her in place against the hardness of the lover she and Dick shared.  

Really, there was no place Dinah would rather be, and honestly, she could not be more thankful for Dick‘s neediness - or Roy‘s, for that matter.  

Lifting her head, she allowed Roy’s mouth to swallow down the cry of gratitude the bathroom tile couldn‘t have withstood. 

* * *

**Title:**   A Matter of Guilt  


She supposes she should feel guilty for the arrangement they have.

After all, one of the men she is lying next to is the son of the man she once called husband. In every sense that matters - legal, moral, emotional - she is Roy Harper’s mother.

The man cradling her other side at the present has never been in any danger of calling her mother, but Dick Grayson did once call Dinah’s best friend a fiancé and lover.

As long as they’re categorizing sins, Dinah supposes she should feel guilty for never viewing Dick as having belonged to Barbara.

But she _isn’t_ Roy’s mother, Barbara is happier _without_ Dick, and Dinah had heard heartsick love stories about Dick from Roy long before she ever met Barbara.

For all those reasons, justifications that they may be, Dinah feels no guilt as she lies between her redhead and their acrobat.


End file.
